


Soul Meets Soul

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the human fascination with kissing baffling.</p><p>Written for the Kiss Bingo prompt of French kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Soul

Deborah Kerr and Burt Lancaster are kissing on the screen in front of him and Castiel leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stares at the image on the motel room television. Waves are crashing around them but they don't seem to notice, their complete attention on one another.

He frowns.

Humans clearly love kissing. They've made sculptures of lovers kissing, written paeans to the press of lips to lips. Some of humanity's most creative minds have rhapsodized about kissing.

Castiel doesn't get it.

However, his experience is limited and it's entirely possible he's missed something. So he reads the words, stares at the sculptures, watches the films, all in an effort to understand.

Thus far, it hasn't worked.

He lifts a finger and the scene rewinds to the beginning.

The doorknob turns, but Castiel doesn't bother moving. He knows it's Dean returning to the motel from his sandwich run.

“Weren't you watching that scene when I left?” Dean asks, glancing at the television as he walks past the end of the bed where Castiel is perched and sits at the table in front of the window.

“I was.”

“You got a thing for Deborah Kerr?” Dean digs into the bag and pulls out his sandwich. He looks at the screen. “She was pretty hot.”

Castiel watches the waves, the kissing, the bodies pressed desperately together. “I don't understand.”

“Deborah Kerr?”

“Kissing,” Castiel answers. “I don't understand why you dedicate so much time and energy to something so distasteful.”

Dean almost shakes his head, then looks at Castiel with his head tilted slightly down and his eyebrows lifted. “You think kissing is distasteful.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because having somebody else's tongue in your mouth is unpleasant.”

Dean actually looks surprised at that. “You must not be doing it right.”

“I'm certain Chastity knew what she was doing. It's her profession, after all.”

“Hookers are weird about kissing,” Dean says and Castiel refrains from observing that perhaps Dean should have considered that before taking Castiel to one. Dean's presses his lips together, his eyes serious. “I take it angels don't kiss?” he asks.

“No.”

“And the only person you've kissed as a human is a hooker?”

“Yes.”

“That's your problem. You haven't kissed enough people.”

For some reason the suggestion that he needs to kiss more people irritates him and he answers with all the sarcasm he's learned from Dean. “Since I didn't enjoy kissing one person, obviously I should kiss more. Thus, I will have not enjoyed kissing several people.”

“Kissing's mutual, Cas. It works best when you both like the same things.” Dean takes a bite of his sandwich and Castiel waits while he chews and swallows. "You may have to kiss a lot of toads before you find a princess."

"I believe I'd rather give up on the whole enterprise," Castiel says, but he isn't certain he means it. On the one hand, he hates it when understanding eludes him. On the other hand, he's not really crazy about the idea of kissing lots of people. “Isn't there some way of determining if a person will be an agreeable kisser prior to kissing them?”

"'fraid not," Dean says. "In fact, it's possible to have an awesome time kissing someone you don't like and a terrible time kissing someone you do."

"That makes no sense."

"No," Dean agrees and takes a bite of his sandwich.

Maybe he should quit thinking about kissing and go back to worrying about the apocalypse. At least the apocalypse is fairly straightforward. "Then how do you decide who to kiss?"

"Well," Dean says, and Castiel is pretty sure he's delaying while he thinks up an answer that isn't 'if she's pretty and interested I kiss her.' "If there's attraction and it's mutual, I usually go for it."

Which isn't much different than pretty and interested. "How do you know if the attraction is mutual? How do you know any of this?"

"There are signals. Standing close, getting in your space, making a lot of eye contact, stuff like that."

Castiel frowns. "You complain about me getting into your personal space."

"That's because you materialize behind me in the bathroom."

Castiel considers pointing out that if he stopped materializing every time Dean looked in a mirror, they'd never see one another, decides against it. "And outside of the bathroom?"

Dean captures Castiel's gaze with his. "I don't mind as much," he says, leaning toward Castiel.

Castiel responds by leaning toward Dean, although he's not sure why. He also suspects his breathing has sped up slightly, but he can't be bothered to determine if his suspicions are correct, because that would mean taking some of his attention off of Dean.

"How about this?" Dean asks, voice low. "How about I tell you how I like to kiss and if that sounds like something you might like, we can try it."

With the amount of practice Dean's had he's practically a professional, but Cas is certain it'll be better than kissing Chastity. He knows Dean. "Okay."

"I like kisses that start out slow, just lips, lots of pressing and tasting. A little tugging, a little suction,' Dean says, his eyes on Castiel's mouth. "Short kisses that get longer all on their own."

For some reason, Castiel finds himself looking at Dean's pale pink lips. They have a curve Castiel thinks is just right, not too much or too little. He's now certain his breathing has sped up, along with his heart rate, and he suspects this might be what arousal feels like.

"And when you tilt your head to the right angle and part your lips, the tongue just slips in a little, a small touch, some unhurried exploring. That's definitely the best kind of kiss.” Dean sits back. “Sound like something you might want to try?"

Swallowing, Castiel nods. "Yes."

Abandoning his sandwich, Dean walks the short distance from the table to the end of the bed and sits next to Castiel.

Castiel watches every step and when Dean sits down he lifts his gaze to Dean's.

Dean surprises him by reaching out, and resting a hand on the side of Castiel's jaw and stroking Castiel's cheek with his thumb. Castiel closes his eyes and breathes deep, focusing entirely on that one simple touch, on the pad of Dean's thumb moving gently over his skin.

"Cas?"

When Castiel opens his eyes, Dean is close and those pale, pink lips are just inches away. Closing the space between them, he presses his lips to Dean's.

The touch is light. Too light. And Castiel finds himself returning, seeking more. Dean's lips are firmer than they look and they feel good pressed to Castiel's own.

Dean tugs lightly on Castiel's lower lip and the sensation startles a small groan from him.

A second tug, to his upper lip, seems to reach all the way to his groin, although Castiel is pretty sure there aren't any direct connections between the nerves in his lips and the ones in his penis.

Knowing kissing is supposed to be mutual, he tugs at Dean's lip, is surprised how good it feels between his own.

Shifting closer, he tilts his head to the side, Dean's lips part and Castiel reaches out before he's had time to think about it. His tongue touches Dean's and it feels far better than something so strange should.

So he does it again.

At last Dean pulls away. His lips are parted and they're a little less pink. He looks like Castiel feels, and Castiel feels like his world has just been turned inside out.

"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips."

"What?" Dean asks. He hasn't moved away. He's still right there so close Castiel can feel the heat coming off of him, hear the beating of his heart, the rushing of the blood in his veins.

"It's a quote from a poem," Castiel says, lifting his eyes from Dean's lips to his eyes.

"You're the soul expert. You think he's right?"

"I think I don't have enough information on which to base a conclusion."

"That can be fixed," Dean says, the last syllable muffled by the press of Castiel's lips to his.

~

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from Percy Shelley's _Prometheus Unbound_.


End file.
